


No Holy Place Existed Without Us

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Books, F/F, Fluff, I'm being dumb and making this short cuz I'm not in the particular mood for writing, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Katara (Avatar), Mentioned Harry Potter, Sappho (fl. 600 BCE) Poetry, Slice of Life, Trans Azula (Avatar), Useless Lesbians, like the series, we do be dissin jkr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: A slice in the life of Azula and Katara.
Relationships: Aang/Teo (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	No Holy Place Existed Without Us

_"What my frenzied heart craved in utter yearning,  
Whom its wild desire would persuade to passion?  
What disdainful charms, madly worshipped, slight thee?  
Who wrongs thee, Sappho?"_

_"She that fain would fly, she shall quickly follow,  
She that now rejects, yet with gifts shall woo thee,  
She that heeds thee not, soon shall love to madness,  
Love thee, the loth one!"_

Azula read when she heard the front door of the apartment open.

Katara didn't say anything, only collapsing face down on the couch, brown hair splaying around. She groaned into the pillows, wordlessly kicking off her shoes. She held up a hand and waterbended her water bottle to her, where she turned her head to drink some. Ah, preparing for a rant. This was their daily ritual, either Katara or Azula ranting about book plots or things that happened at work or just life. Katara sat up, moving her hair out of her face. "I hate gays." She said. Ah, something with either their brothers or Teo and Aang.

Azula looked up from her book, ignoring how they were lesbians and technically were gay. "Oh?"

Katara leaned onto the armrest of the couch. "I was talking to Aang and he was talking about how Teo was reading Harry Potter for the first time. Now, there's already _so many_ problems with the series, down to the queerbaiting, the racism, the anti-Semitism and fatphobia _but_ ," Katara sighed. "Good ol' Joanne Rowling is transphobic now."

Azula raised an eyebrow. She glanced at the page number, quickly memorizing it before shutting the book in her lap and putting it on the table beside her. "Do tell?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I realized that I hadn't checked up on Just Klown Rowling in a while so I checked her Twitter and she's promoting these creators who are making pins that say 'trans women are men' and stuff like that- which is so wrong!" She threw up her hands. "I used to love that series!" Katara lamented.

Azula grimaced. "So did I. But _apparently_ , Mrs. Rowling has assigned me male." Azula wiped imaginary tears from her eyes, putting an overdramatic hand on her heart. She leaned back and closed her eyes, doing her best impression of a Victorian-era painting. "Oh Katara, my love, I'm afraid we can't read Sappho anymore, for we have become the thing that the church loves most." She peeked at Katara, who had a small smile on her face from laughter. Azula paused for suspense. "Straight." Katara snorted.

"Oh no, you'll never be able to look at me again. I thought that the trans flag shirt you own was a straight flag, I am attracted to 'men' now," Katara said, packing as much sarcasm into the sentence it felt tighter than sardines. Katara broke the act. "I mean, who is she kidding. I see you as a woman and always will, some terf rhetoric won't change that." Katara assured.

Azula got up, sitting next to Katara. "You want to watch a movie." Azula offered, picking up the remote from the side.

"Spirits, yes." Katara leaned against Azula. Azula wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Katara leaned over Azula and pulled the knitted blanket Sokka had given to them as a housewarming gift. 

"Something new or something we watched before?" Azula asked. Katara pondered, the hum of her voice rumbling against Azula's chest. 

"I'm in the mood for an oldie. Put on 'Wilde'." Katara declared. Azula leaned her head on Katara's.

"'Wilde' it is." Azula agreed, putting on the 1997 classic.

Katara fell asleep within the first thirty minutes, breaths evening out to soft snores against Azula. It felt like peace.

_Someone, I tell you, will remember us,  
even in another time._


End file.
